Leafpool's Judgment
by PhoenixstarKina
Summary: Leafpool's own Super Edition! Of course it's a bit AU from Sign of the Moon on. As the dark forest starts to rise in power, and starclan starts to train cats as well, what will happen when Leafpool once again falls with kits, and another prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER GOING UP OF THIS STORY FOR NOW! I am slowly working on it at school, with my cousin being Beta, as well as my teacher(He reads Warriors too!)

Leafpool's Judgment Prologue

_The cold wind bit at a tabby pelt as the she-cat shivered. "Squirrelflight! We must get them back to the camp!" She mewed to her sister as she wrapped herself around three little bundles._

"_I know Leafpool. We won't let these three die."_

Amber eyes blinked open into the harsh Greenleaf sunlight as Leafpool yawned, stretching out fully and tapping Squirrelflight on the back with one claw. "Oi, dorm mouse, time to wake up." She said, standing up and stepping lightly on Brambleclaw's tail. "You too oh great one." She teased. Brambleclaw glared playfully up at her before curling up into a tighter ball.

"I think our deputy wants a nap after you kept him up with all that talk about how you beat those rogues on the mountains." Sandstorm purred to her daughter as she stood up. "I'll do the patrols today. You alright with a border one?"

"Of course." Leafpool smiled. Being up in the mountains, seeing Crag- _No, Stoneteller_- again gave the she-cat the light back in her eyes, a bounce in her step, and even her sense of humor that she thought she had lost as a kit.

"Glad to see that training with Thunder hasn't dampened your spirit." Sandstorm mewed. Her own training with Spottedleaf was wearing her out more than she let on. Leafpool stepped out of the shelter of the den, the wind brushing against her fur lightly, carrying a small voice on it's wings

_'You have quite a journey ahead of you young one.' _The voice teased. She recognized it as one she hadn't heard since she was an apprentice.

'Cinderpelt?' She glanced around.

_'With the great battle coming and taking the fire, a pool of leaves will lead the way to greatness for the Thunder. Remember, my sweet kit.' _

Leafpool looked up to the sky, her amber eyes clear as her belly churned with the thought of the prophecy, and something more.

"I guess the next time I see you, you'll be Leafstar. I hope it's before we both join StarClan." Stoneteller's words echoed in her mind.

'But can I really be the leader that ThunderClan needs? Bluestar...Firestar... How can I ever amount to them?'


	2. AN PLUS SNEAK PEAK

Alright, so this is not truly an update, but I will give you part of the next chapter on here. This is actually a little thing i wanted to get out of the way.

Like most writers on here, I am aware of SOPA and PIPA. And, being in the US, I may not have access to FanFiction for very long. 

What I am requesting is an e-mail address that I can send the story too all of you with. I promise that, if given, the only e-mails you will get from me will be new chapters, or replies to reviews. I will not spam you, and you will only recieve the stories that you want, plus previews of new stories to see if you want those as well. If sopa and pipa still only effect the U.S., I will have a friend try to post the chapters on here as well, but that is not a guarntee. 

So If you wish to see more of: Pet, The New National Anthem, FOFAY, and Leafpool's Judgment, I suggest e-mail, just in case. In the event that SOPA and PIPA do not pass, or get vetoed, I will continue to post as usual(except hopefully more frequent) And your e-mail will be taken off of my contacts on my e-mail at your request.

Now, for what I said I would do, part of the next chapters of the stories above(except FOAFY, because that one is...not wanting to work.)

* * *

><p><span>Pet:<span>

Harry watched, saddened as the butterfly he was chasing after flew off. He was in another dream. No leopard form touched him here, it was the dappled form that he had before. The all too familiar feel of the small body before that fateful midnight on his seventeenth birthday. A yawn escaped him as he laid down, crossing his paws and resting his head on them. _"The one with the power to match the dark lord approaches, born on the seventh moon of the year, the last winged one will appear, and bring the world once more into darkness. The dark lord shall mark him as his equal, and both will rule the world by blood."_ Harry's eyes narrowed as he thought of the real prophecy.

"Have I taught you nothing this past year?" He flicked an ear at the cobra that reached his line of sight. He was used to having his dreams interrupted by either Tom or Luna. This time it seemed the Dark Lord was determined not to let him rest.

"You've taught me more than I could ever think of learning." Harry admitted. "I was just thinking about the prophecy."

"Ah, yes, it is strange isn't it?" The cobra raised himself up more to be at eye level with Harry.

"But untrue." Tom tilted his head as if to ask 'how'. "The last winged one will appear. I'm not the last. There's two others."

"I believe it meant the last pure winged one. Who I am sending you to meet was not born with her powers. And I believe that Calix only got his when you adopted him." Tom said. "But, that's not why I am here. We have made it to Potter Manor. Everyone is safe." Harry watched with cold eyes as the animagus wrapped around him, his tail flicking lazily.

"Do you think I do not know this?" The meow was produced as a low growl. "Potter Manor isn't even on the maps. Why we were not there in the first place is beyond me."

Tom hissed lowly, snapping his jaws shut close to Harry's muzzle. "Do not take that tone with me Potter. Equal or not, I am still above you."

* * *

><p><span>The New National Anthem<span>

_"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix's laughter rang hauntingly in the quiet room. No one moved, not anyone of the Order, not any Death Eater. _  
><em>Not until Harry moved. Once the young Gryffindor had escaped Remus, the spells began to fly again. Harry shot past Luna and Neville, who were fighting side by side, trying to fend off the Lestrange brothers. He gave Snape a passing glance, noticing he was playing both sides of the field, fighting Kingsley and Narcissa. The woman turned her fearful gaze to Harry for just a heartbeat before going back to her battle. Harry followed the sound of Bellatrix's laughter, his grip tightening on his wand as they reached the main part of the building. Her back was to him, it would have been a clear, clean shot if he fired a cutting curse. No one would be able to get a better shot. Then again, no one in their right mind would try. Harry was in his right mind though, so he fired the first curse to come to his mind. "Crucio!"<em>  
><em>All that was heard was a sharp yelp as the woman fell to the ground from the curse. Harry advanced up to her, his wand trained on her as the spell broke, a grin reaching Bellatrix's lips. "Lil' Baby Potter thinks he can cast an unforgivable? You have to mean it!" She spat. "I killed your godfather! Mean it!"<em>  
><em><strong>"You have to mean it"<strong> Another voice hissed to him._  
><em>"Crucio!"<em>  
><strong><em>"Kill her…She deserves it."<em>**  
><em>"Harry."<em>  
><em>"Crucio!"<em>  
><em>"Harry!" The spell broke again, this time as Harry was flung away from Bellatrix.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Leafpool's Judgement:<span>

"Sorreltail, you should be resting." Leafpool was lying on her back next to the tortishell. Brackenfur and Mousewhisker sent them to a soft, mossy spot to rest while they hunted. "Not out hunting, think of the kits."

"Oh I know Leafpool." Sorreltail's tail came to rest on her lightly rounded stomach. She could feel the fluttering kicks of the new life in her. "Trust me, they don't let me forget about them. I will rest more, later." Leafpool sighed.


End file.
